Quest of the Arena
by Ultra Star
Summary: NOW UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT! Kirby, Kesha, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Dee and Adeleine adventure into the challenging Arena. They must fight their way through ten fierce battles if they want to get the treasure sealed away AND to escape with their lives RPG style!


**Author** **Note:** As you may have noticed, this story used to be published under the name Zucanki who is my younger sister. You can tell since her writing style is similar to mine. Now, while her stories are great she actually prefers drawing over writing. So, because of that she actually has no interest of continuing this story which is where I come in. I will be taking over this story from now on and I will be using her orginal character from now on even in future stories. The reason is I really like Kesha and so she gave her to me (that sentence sounded weird, didn't it?). Anyway, I decided to keep the first chapter the same since I already working on the second, but I'll update this story soon. See you then!

* * *

**Character Info**

This is place where you can get a quick reference of the characters my stories. Here, I will post all the basic things you need to know about the case which is mainly appearances and abilities. This way you won't have to skim through certain chapters just to get a refresher of what someone looks like.

**Kirby:** A pink creampuff with big red shoes, cute blue eyes and rosy cheeks. He wears an orange cap with a yellow visor; the cap is turned backwards. He can inhale and swallow almost anything and when he eats certain enemies he'll copy their powers! When he doesn't have an ability he defends himself with a Star Ball or Star Kick.

**(OC) Kesha:** A keke girl with brown skin, green eyes similar to Kirby's, short violet hair made into a small ponytail using a light green hairband and black cat ears. She wears a light blue shirt with blue short sleeves, a blue skirt and green shoes. She also has a pair of red wristbands and a red collar. She can inhale and swallow most anything and when she eats certain enemies she'll copy their powers! When she doesn't have an ability she defends herself with a Star Ball or Star Kick.

**King Dedede:** A blue penguin with big blue eyes who is twice Kirby's size. He wears a beige vest, red robe with an image of a blue bunny head, soft yellow mittens and a red hat with a white puff on top. He's armed with a might wooden mallet that can pound almost anything to dust!

**Adeleine:** A human girl with white skin, big green eyes and very short brown hair. She wears a white T-shirt, gray shorts, a green sweater tied around her waist, red beret and brown shoes. She wears magical white gloves which allow her to use the elements: fire, ice and spark.

**Meta Knight:** A creampuff very similar to Kirby, but he is dark blue with white eyes. He wears a silver mask giving him the appearance of yellow eyes, purple shoes, black shoulder pads with his emblem on them [which is an 'M' with a sword going through the center] and a dark blue cape. The cape hides his bat-like wings on his back which he uses to fly and glide. He is a highly skilled swordsman who wields the mighty sword Galaxia in his left hand. His sword swipes are very quick and very precise!

**Bandana Dee:** A somewhat round brown creature with a tan face who is called a Waddle Dee. He wears a blue bandana and yellow shoes and is armed with a silver spear. His spear is very powerful, has a long reach and can even go through walls!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dark Woods**

The group were all in the Arena Lobby standing before an open star door. Like all star doors in Popstar, this door had a three stars on the top with the middle being twice the size of the two on its left and right. However, the stars were dark purple instead of yellow and the middle star had an image of a white skull on it.

"Alright, are we ready?" Meta Knight asked the group.

"As ready as I ever be!" Bandana Dee said thrusting his spear upwards. King Dedede walked up to a sign next to the door and read it.

"It says that only four people can enter a boss room at a time," Dedede explained to the others.

"So, which four of us will go inside?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm going in there! I wanna fight!" Kesha said rushing to the doorway.

"Meh, I guess I'll sit out this round," Dedede said stretching his arms, "I wanna save my strength for the hard battles! That's where you'll need me the most anyway." Kirby rolled his eyes to his last comment.

"I'll go in!" Kirby stated walking next to Kesha.

"I will join you," Meta Knight said coming next to Kirby.

"I'll stay here," Adeleine said, "To...keep Dedede company."

"I don't need no company!" Dedede claimed, "You're just scared to go in there aren't ya?"

"NO! Shut up!" Adeleine yelled.

"Well, if Ad's gonna stay here next I suppose I'll be going in," Bandana Dee said.

"Alright then, let's go and take on some bosses!" Meta Knight said venturing inside. Kirby, Kesha and Bandana Dee all followed him and once they were inside the door shut behind them.

"Well, there they go," Adeleine sighed, "I hope they'll be okay."

"Oh brother, I can't believe you're worrying about them. They'll be fine!" Dedede said.

Adeleine smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right Dedede."

"Of course I am, just because you'll get completely destroyed when you fight doesn't mean the rest of us will!"

"SHUT UP!"

The group were warped deep in the woods. The trees above them blocked the sun and made it very shady in the forest. Meta Knight began walking ahead with his sword gripped tightly in his left hand.

"Remember, we won't be able to leave this area until we defeat the boss," Meta Knight reminded turning to the group.

"We remember," Kesha said and Kirby and Bandana Dee nodded.

"Yes, but there will be many enemies about who will try to attack us so we must on guard," Meta Knight said.

"We understand," Bandana Dee said.

"And you should look behind you," Kirby said.

"Huh?" Meta Knight gasped quickly turning around, but saw nothing. He then heard the giggles of Kirby and Kesha. "Kirby! Kesha! Stop goofing around! You shouldn't be pulling pranks like that!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Kirby said with a grin. Meta Knight's eyes flashed red for a second at his two apprentices and then returned to their normal yellow color.

"Come on guys," Bandana Dee said walking ahead, "I do see some beanbons ahead so be on a lookout." The others followed him as he tried to sneak up on three that were chatting, but Kesha stepped on a stick causing a loud crack sound. This alerted the beanbons who turned to the four.

"Oops," Kesha said receiving a glare from Kirby and a red eye gaze from Meta Knight. Bandana Dee gripped his spear tightly wanting to start the battle with a first strike. He thrust spear at one of them, but the monster rolled to the left to dodge.

"Beanbon! Beanbon! (Go take inform the boss! We'll try and slow them down!)" One beanbon said to the one that dodged Bandana Dee's attack.

"Beanbon! (Understood!)" The beanbon said before dashing off.

"No! Dang it he got away!" Meta Knight groaned.

"We'll just have to deal these first!" Bandana Dee stated. One beanbon shot a seed at Kirby, but he jumped back to avoid it. Meta Knight quickly rushed over and stabbed the beanbon with his sword starting the battle. Trees surrounded the battlefield which was a field of grass. The group ran into the groups ran into the arena ready to battle.

**FIGHT! (META KNIGHT STRUCK FIRST!)**

**First Strike**

Meta Knight rushed into the arena to Beanbon 1 and gave it a triple slice each slice caused 1 damage totaling to 3. Meta Knight went back to his spot to start the battle.

**1st Turn**

Kirby: 15/15 LP (Life Points)

Kesha: 15/15 LP

Meta Knight: 10/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

VS

Beanbon 1: 2/5 LP

Beanbon 2: 5/5 LP

"Let's take these things out quickly!" Meta Knight said.

"Got it!" The others said.

Kirby jumped into the air and unleashed a Star Kick on Beanbon 2. This involved him falling at high speed towards Beanbon 2 which his foot out and once he landed he bounced high above him and stomped on its head. The first strike did 2 damage while the second did another 2 damage totaling to 4. Kesha then brought her left arm back, charged pink energy in her left hand and threw a soccer ball sized pink energy ball at Beanbon 1 causing 4 damage and KO'ing the monster; the attack was called a Star Ball. When a fighter's LP reaches zero then he or she is sent flying out of the battle arena and that's precisely what happened to Beanbon 1. It was Meta Knight's turn so he flew up and dive bombed on Beanbon 2 causing 3 damage and KO'ing Beanbon 2 sending it flying out the arena.

**Battle Results**

Kirby: 15/15 LP

Kesha: 15/15 LP

Meta Knight: 10/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

Star Dollars Gained: 10

Star Dollars Total: 60

Items Gained: Cutter Ability Essence

The group left the battlefield and were back in the forest.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kesha cheered hi-fiving Kirby.

"We rock!" Kirby cheered.

"Those were just the beginning! It's going to get a lot rougher," Meta Knight warned

"Well, let's get a move on!" Bandana Dee said.

"Whoa! Kesha come over here!" Kirby called. The keke came over and her eyes were wide with fascination.

"Awesome!" She cheered. The two each touched the Copy Essence and they both instantly learned the cutter ability. They didn't gain any hats, but now they'll be able to use the Cutter ability in battle by spending some Skill Points (SP). They'll also be able to cut distance ropes and vines in the field. Anyway, the group continued on until they reached a wide stream flowing through the forest. This stream was much too wide to jump across, but Kesha saw a square raft big enough to carry the whole group dangling from four vines.

"I got this!" Kirby said activating the Cutter Ability. This changed his orange cap into a yellow one with black eyes and a boomerang blade on the top. He took off the blade, aimed and threw it. The boomerang was able to curve and cut through each vine and then return to Kirby's hand. He then deactivated the ability returning his cap to normal. Once all the vines were all cut the raft fell onto the water with a big splash.

"Nice work Kirby," Meta Knight complimented.

"This raft should lead us to the boss," Bandana Dee stated. The quartet hopped on the raft and it slowly drifted downstream. Kesha sat down and stretched her arms. Kirby laid down next to her while Bandana Dee and Meta Knight kept watch for enemies. Sure enough a trio of bronto burts came buzzing their way and one dive bombed on the unsuspecting Kirby starting the battle. The battlefield was a bigger version of the raft the group was on. Scenery passed on by as they were floating down the river. The group ran into the arena ready to battle.

**FIGHT! (THE FOE STRUCK FIRST!)**

**First Strike**

Bronto Burt 1 flew down and crashed into Kirby causing 2 damage. It flew back its spot to begin the battle.

**1st Turn**

Kirby: 13/15 LP

Kesha: 15/15 LP

Meta Knight: 10/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

_10/10 SP (Skill Points)_

VS

Bronto Burt 1: 6/6 LP

Bronto Burt 2: 6/6 LP

Bronto Burt 3: 6/6 LP

Bronto Burt 1 flew higher up taking aim and then flew down towards Kesha crashing into her causing 2 damage. Bronto Burt 2 also flew up higher to take aim and then dive bombed on Kesha giving her another 2 damage.

"What the heck? What are they attacking me for?" Kesha asked in frustration. Bronto Burt 3 repeated the same attack and also hit Kesha, but she blocked this attack reducing damage to 1. Kirby then brought his right arm back, charged light blue energy in his right hand and threw a soccer ball sized light blue energy ball, but the attack went under all three Brunto Burts.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight groaned, "The Star Ball can only hit foes who are on the ground. Flying foes won't be hit."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," Kirby said with a sweat-dropped rubbing the back of his head.

"You shouldn't forget things like that. Doing mistakes like that can make battle much and can even cost you the fight," Meta Knight emphasized.

"It's my turn and I'm gonna those Bronto Burts regret hitting a lady!" Kesha said. She activated her Cutter Ability and because she's in a fight she had to spend 2 Skill Points. She gained a red version of Kirby's Cutter Hat and her black cat ears were coming out the top. She took the boomerang blade in her left hand, aimed and threw her blade at the trio hitting all three of them causing 3 damage each. Once the blade returned to her cap the cap disappeared. Meta Knight flew up to the Bronto Burts' level and gave a sword chop to Bronto Burt 1 causing 2 damage. He returned to his spot and Bandana Dee threw his spear at all three Bronto Burts causing 2 damage each. Bronto Burt was KO'd and sent flying out the arena.

**2nd Turn**

Kirby: 13/15 LP

Kesha: 10/15 LP

Meta Knight: 10/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

_8/10 SP (Skill Points)_

VS

Bronto Burt 2: 1/6 LP

Bronto Burt 3: 1/6 LP

Bronto Burt 2 flew up high and dived towards Meta Knight, but he blocked the attack taking no damage. Bronto Burt 3 did the same attack, but aimed at Kirby who also blocked and took 1 damage. Kirby spent 2 SP to activate the Cutter Ability; he threw the boomerang with good aim and hit both foes KO'ing them and sending them flying out the arena.

**Battle Results**

Kirby: 13/15 LP

Kesha: 10/15 LP

Meta Knight: 10/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

_6/10 SP (Skill Points)_

Star Dollars Gained: 15

Star Dollars Total: 75

Items Gained: None

The group were back on the raft and it was still floating down the river. Eventually, they reached the end of the river and hopped off the raft when it reached shore.

"Alright, I think the boss is just up ahead so be sure to stay on guard," Meta Knight said and the others nodded. They began walking down a path that had trees on both sides and the area seemed to be getting darker the deeper they walked.

"I wonder who we're gonna fight," Kesha said.

"Probably some forest monster," Bandana Dee guessed.

"Whatever it is, will take it down with style!" Kirby said. Suddenly, a large beanbon fell from the sky right in front of the heroes. This beanbon also had the appearance of wearing lipstick and had long eyelashes.

"Beanbon! (You creeps dare invade our woods!)" The big beanbon yelled. Suddenly, another beanbon fell from the sky and crashed on the earth causing a small earthquake. This beanbon was more than double the size of the other beanbon and had a mean scowl and glare. Unlike all the other beanbons, this one had blue eyes.

"Beanbon! (You creeps then become soil of woods!)" The massive beanbon roared. This battlefield was the dirt path which was surrounded by tree. The battlefield was also much darker than the ones before it. The group ran into the arena ready to battle.

**FIGHT! (CAN'T RUN AWAY!)**

**1st Turn**

Kirby: 13/15 LP

Kesha: 10/15 LP

Meta Knight: 10/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

_6/10 SP (Skill Points)_

_Star Dollars: 75_

VS

Mega Beanbon: 35/35 LP

Big Beanbon: 18/18 LP

"These seem like they'll be really tough to beat," Kirby said.

"I believe you're right Kirby," Meta Knight agreed, "I think you should try your luck at a Star Spin."

"Okay, if you say so," Kirby said. He took out five star dollars and threw them in the sky. The money changed in a star-shaped wheel and each arm of the star had a number. One arm had a three, two arms had twos, and the last two had ones. The wheel began spinning and Kirby was waiting for it to get the number he wanted.

"STOP!" Kirby shouted. The wheel stopped instantly and it landed on the three which meant Kirby could attack three times in a row.

"Alright Kirby! That was perfect timing!" Kesha cheered.

"Thank-you now it's time to do some big damage!" First, Kirby used 2 SP to activate the Cutter and then he threw his boomerang striking both foes causing 3 damage to Mega Beanbon and 2 damage to Big Beanbon. Next, Kirby jumped high and unleashed a Star Kick on Mega Beanbon which causing 2 damage from the kick and another 2 from the stomp totaling to 4. Finally, he unleashed his light blue Star Ball hitting the Mega Beanbon for 4 damage.

"My turn!" Kesha said. She took out five Star Dollars and tossed them into the air which summoned the Star Wheel. The Star Wheel began spinning and after awhile she yelled "STOP!" The Star Wheel just passed over a 1 arm and landed on a 2 which meant Kesha could attack twice.

"Not bad Kesha," Kirby said. Kesha nodded with smile. First, she threw a pink Star Ball at Mega Beanbon causing 4 damage. Secondly, she threw another pink Star Ball at Mega Beanbon causing another 4 damage. Meta Knight flew up and dive bombed on Big Beanbon causing 2 damage. Bandana Dee rushed over to Mega Beanbon and thrust his spear striking both foes and causing 4 damage to Mega Beanbon and 3 damage to Big Beanbon.

"Beanbon! Beanbon! (These guys are tough! I'm super tough though!)" Mega Beanbon claimed. He jumped in the air and slammed on the ground making an earthquake. Everyone guarded the attack, but this still caused 4 damage to them except Meta Knight who took 3. Big Beanbon shoot three seeds out of its head each headed for Kirby, but he blocked each one taking 1 damage each.

**2nd Turn**

Kirby: 6/15 LP

Kesha: 6/15 LP

Meta Knight: 7/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 11/15 LP

_4/10 SP (Skill Points)_

_Star Dollars: 65_

VS

Mega Beanbon: 12/35 LP

Big Beanbon: 11/18 LP

"We better wrap this up!" Kirby gasped.

"I am NOT getting KO'd in the first round!" Kesha stated.

"Alright! Let's try this Star Spin again!" Kirby said taking out 5 more Star Dollars and tossing them in the air. The Star Wheel appeared and began spinning. "STOP!" He yelled making the wheel stop on the 3 arm. "Yes! I love it when things work out!" First, Kirby threw a light blue Star Ball at Mega Beanbon causing 4 damage. Next, he jumped up and used his Star Kick move causing a total of 4 damage. Finally, he threw another light blue Star Ball at Mega Beanbon causing 4 damage.

"Beanbon! Beanbon? Beanbon! (No! How could I lose? They're so puny!)" Mega Beanbon cried before being sent flying out the arena.

"Beanbon! (You're going to pay for that!)" Big Beanbon threatened. Kesha threw a pink Star Ball at Big Beanbon causing 3 damage. Meta Knight flew up and dive bombed on Big Beanbon causing 2 damage. Bandana Dee ran over and thrust his spear causing 3 damage. Big Beanbon shot three more seeds all heading for Kirby, but he was able to block all but one of them taking 4 damage.

**3rd Turn**

Kirby: 2/15 LP

Kesha: 6/15 LP

Meta Knight: 7/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 11/15 LP

_4/10 SP (Skill Points)_

_Star Dollars: 60_

VS

Big Beanbon: 3/18 LP

"Bye bye!" Kirby said before throwing another Star Ball at Big Beanbon causing 3 damage. The Big Beanbon was sent flying out the arena.

**Battle Results**

Kirby: 2/15 LP

Kesha: 6/15 LP

Meta Knight: 7/10 LP

Bandana Dee: 11/15 LP

_4/10 SP (Skill Points)_

Star Dollars Gained: 30

Star Dollars Total: 90

Items Gained: Maximum Tomato, Red Apples x3, Fire Ability Essence

"Woo! That was a hard battle!" Kirby sighed.

"It's not over yet! We still need to take on the boss!" Meta Knight said walking deeper into the forest.

"You mean those two weren't the bosses?" Bandana Dee asked.

"If they were the Star Door Exit would have appeared," Meta Knight explained, "We'll have to keep going."

"Mercy!" Kesha gasped before following. Soon the group found a glowing gold star-shaped panel on the ground.

"Yes! Yes! We found it! This is just what we need!" Meta Knight cheered.

"What is it?" Kesha asked.

"This is called a Level Up Panel! If we just spend some Star Dollars then we can increase our LP, SP or our Strength," Meta Knight explained, "Plus, this beauty also replenishes our LP and SP fully! These things are amazing!"

"Oh I wanna go first!" Kirby said jumping onto the Level Up Panel.

"Just place the require number of Star Dollars on the panel. The number you see on the panel is how many Star Dollars you need." Kirby nodded and looked down seeing the number 3. He placed three Star Dollars on the panel and it began glowing bright.

"Now tell the panel what you want to upgrade," Meta Knight said.

"Okay, um my Life Points!" Kirby said. The panel began glowing and Kirby felt energy being absorbed into his body and then after a few seconds it was over; Kirby's LP has increased from 15 to 20.

"How do you feel?" Kesha asked.

"I feel great! I feel completely refreshed and I feel stronger!" Kirby said.

"See? I told you its an amazing device!" Meta Knight said. Everyone spent three Star Dollars each and leveled up. Kesha increased her Strength of all her attack by 1, Meta Knight raised his max LP from 10 to 15 and Bandana Dee raised maximum SP from 10 to 15. After that they continued onward until they reached a tree. This tree had many long branches that extended far out and seemed to be in the center on the woods.

"Whoa, that a big tree!" Kesha said in amazement.

"YOU!" A male voice yelled. Everyone turned to the voice and saw that same tree had grown a sharp nose, two hollow eyes and a mouth that was a scowl. "You are the ones who have been causing a ruckus in my woods!"

"Careful everyone, this must be the boss! I'm sure of it!" Meta Knight said.

"Who is this guy?" Bandana Dee asked.

"I'm am Whispy Woods! I am king of this forest! I'm going to make you outsiders regret ever entering these woods! Because...YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE!" This battlefield was the dark dirt which was surrounded Whispy Woods. The battlefield was very dark now. The group ran into the groups ran into the arena ready to battle.

**BOSS FIGHT! (CAN'T RUN AWAY!)**

**1st Turn**

Kirby: 20/20 LP

Kesha: 15/15 LP

Meta Knight: 15/15 LP

Bandana Dee: 15/15 LP

_15/15 SP_

_Star Dollars: 78_

VS

Whispy Woods: 90/90 LP

Kirby spent five Star Dollars to use the Star Spin. He was able to stop it on a 2 meaning he could attack twice. First, he used 5 SP to activate the Fire Ability. His cap changed into a burning headdress, but he felt no heat from the orange fire. Kirby inhaled a lot of air and then blew a vicious stream of fire at Whispy. The flames hit him five times and pierced through his defense so each hit caused 3 damage totaling to 15. Next, he spent another 5 SP to reactivate his Fire Ability and unleash another Fire Breath which caused another 15 damage.

"Don't use all the SP Kirby! I have moves that require them too!" Kesha said.

"Oops, sorry!" Kirby said. Kesha used the remaining 5 SP to gain the Fire Ability. She had a burning headdress just like Kirby, but hers was blue instead of orange. Like Kirby, she inhaled a lot of air and unleashed Fire Breath, but hers was blue. Hers was stronger than Kirby's caused 4 damage per hit which totaled to 20 damage.

"Whoa!" Kirby said shocked at the damage she delivered.

"See? You should let me spin the wheel!" Kesha said with a smile.

"My turn!" Meta Knight said. He rushed to Whispy and sliced him three time with each slice doing 1 damage totaling to 3. Bandana Dee ran over to Whispy and thrust his spear in his trunk causing 5 damage.

"Grr! I'll make you bugs pay!" Whispy growled. Suddenly, four roots rose from the ground and they all whipped on everybody. They were able to guard against the attack, but it still left big damage. Kirby, Kesha and Bandana Dee all took 14 damage while Meta Knight took 13 damage.

"OW!" They all except Meta Knight screamed.

**2nd Turn**

Kirby: 6/20 LP {Danger}

Kesha: 1/15 LP {Danger}

Meta Knight: 2/15 LP {Danger}

Bandana Dee: 1/15 LP {Danger}

_0/15 SP_

_Star Dollars: 73_

VS

Whispy Woods: 32/90 LP

"Sheesh, that sure did leave a mark!" Kirby groaned.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out at second!" Kesha moaned.

"Stay strong," Meta Knight gasped.

"We need to beat this guy now!" Bandana Dee yelled. Kirby spent five Star Dollars and summoned the Star Wheel. He able to land it on a 3. First, Kirby took out a Red Apple and gave it to Kesha who ate it and replenished 10 LP and 3 SP. Next, he gave a Red Apple to Meta Knight and he replenished 10 LP and 3 SP. Finally, he gave the last Red Apple to Bandana Dee and he replenished 10 LP and 3 SP.

"What about you Kirby?" Kesha asked.

"I'll be fine," Kirby said. Kesha spent five SP to activate the Fire Ability and she unleashed a powerful Fire Breath on Whispy which caused 20 damage. Meta Knight ran over and used a Triple Slash on Whispy totaling to 3 damage. Finally, Bandana Dee spent the remaining four SP to use a Triple Spear throw. Each spear struck Whispy and caused five damage each totaling to 15 and KO'ing Whispy.

"NOOOOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Whispy screamed before being sent flying out the arena.

**Battle Results**

Kirby: 6/20 LP

Kesha: 11/15 LP

Meta Knight: 12/15 LP

Bandana Dee: 11/15 LP

_0/15 SP_

Star Dollars Gained: 50

Star Dollars Total: 118

Items Gained: Maximum Tomato x2, Red Apples x5, Blue Apples x3, Leaf Ability Essence

Back in the field Whispy Woods had shrunken down a lot and had a tear dripping down his left eye.

"Alright! We did it!" Bandana Dee cheered.

"How do you feel Kirby?" Kesha asked.

"Actually, I feel as good as new!" Kirby said.

"That's because we defeated the boss of this area," Meta Knight explained, "When we do that then all LP and SP will be restored."

"Excellent!" Kesha said. Suddenly, a golden Star Door with five golden star on the top appeared.

"That's the exit!" Meta Knight said, "We've completed the first round, but there will be even harsher battles that we must face. We should be cautious and always on guard."

"We know Meta Knight," Kirby said.

"Now let's go show Dedede and Adeleine that we made it in one piece," Kesha said.

"I hear that!" Bandana Dee said walking into the door followed by Kesha and Kirby. Meta Knight looked around the field once more before following his allies inside.

* * *

**Star Ultra:** Yeah, it's the same, but like I said from the beginning I'll be sure to update this soon. In the meantime, why not review and give some feedback? Tell me if you liked it, hated it or even if you have some ideas of your own. When you speak your voice I'll be sure to always listen.


End file.
